Iron Man: A New Story
by TheBigMystery
Summary: A revised version of the movie Iron Man: A twelve year old girl with a shady past meets the millionaire genius Tony Stark, and is twisted into fate of the invincible Iron Man


**Disclaimer: Of course I dont own Iron Man. The genius Stan Lee owns it.**

**Hey everyone! I was in bed one night, and was thinking random thoughts (the good thoughts...) And thought about the new Iron Man movie. I have always loved the comics, so I decided to look up some Iron Man fanfiction. But when I looked, they're were hardly any! (by my standards anyway...) Then my devious mind concocted what you are about to read here. I chose the movie because, well, you'll see. Its a unique way of fiction that Ive read in various fanfiction stories, and I thought Iron Man was perfect. My brain just came up with the rest. :D**

**So, without further ado, lets begin!**

~~CH.1: A Future That's Writen~~

_The lesson is, that you can still make mistakes and be forgiven._

_-Robert Downey Jr._

The smell of dirt and the musty air made her peel her eyelids away. Her vision was blurry, but she could faintly make out the cavern walls and dim lights. She sat up, hissing as waves of pain swept her body. At the moment her memory was fuzzy, and she wasn't sure how she got there. Panicked, she tried to move off a makeshift bed but stopped as she saw a man twisting a rag; cold water dripping.

"You know, I am one who also wishes to leave. But I do not find it very wise to antagonize your captors." She was still siting on the bed, her leg's hanging off the side; barefoot on the cold dirt floor. He calmly walked over, and started to dab at the various gashes and scrapes her body had suffered. She spoke, her voice cracked. "I-I don't remember what happened."

He raised his eyebrows; his eyes pitying from behind his glasses. "Then now you know how bad you suffered." He continued his work on her body, careful to be gentle. Then he began to wrap her arm in gritty bandages, as was her arms suffered the worst of the beatings.

"They brought you in, and trust me, you looked worse then. I dont know what you said, but it must have been bad enough to make them beat there ace in the hole."

Her mind was jutted, and faint images that made her head hurt flashed in her mind.

"_No! I'm sick of this! I'm not anyones dog, not anymore!"_

_A fist lashed her face, sending her reeling. She hit the rugged floor, barely catching herself with her hands. She shakily stood, wiping blood from her mouth. "No." She hissed, ice hanging from her word." Another fist, from someone else hit her. She saw stars as her head pounded and she braced her self on a wall._

_Now she was on the floor again, blood dripping from her head and shoulder. Men stepped away, yelling in a language she couldn't understand for the life of her as they let through a taller man. She looked into his eyes, filled with hate and fire. "I thought they said you could accomplish such a simple task." She coughed as blood ran through her throat. "I told you, I don't have any plans; any blueprints. How do you expect me to make it?!"_

_He was on her fast, picking her head up by the roots of her hair. She cried out in pain as he roughly pulled her face close to his._

"_I guess I'll have to resort to another plan. Meanwhile, you will construct weapons for us out of available materials." He let her go, and walked over to a small wooden table. He came back towards her, a scarred knife in his hand. "Until then, you will pay your punishment for not completing your job. The knife was put on her arms._

She clutched her head as her bandaged arms thudded with numbed pain. "I wouldn't do it." The tired man put down some of his surgical tools and listened to her.

"They wanted to build a horrible weapon. I wouldn't do it. I cant take it anymore. Since I can remember I have been passed down from terrorist from terrorist, being forced to make destruction." Her chest hurt, and she held back tears.

He looked her up and down. "But your just a child! How do they think you can make a weapon?"

She shuddered. "I'm good at it. I'm good with computers, good with building machines. A big techie. That's why I'm always passed around for money. Ive even hacked into government systems." She brought her knees to her chest, the pain starting to numb to a dull pulse.

He sighed and sat next to her; handing her a can with tea. "How did-"

"I had it with me. I just used some simple things to make it." She looked at his work bench, seeing various cans and cups as well as a pot with a sock, containing remnants of the tea leaves.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she took a grateful gulp, relishing in the hot liquid easing her tired muscles. "Um..."

"Yinsen. Just call me Yinsen." She nodded and took another drink. He looked at her expectantly. "And what do I call you?"

She blinked. Then looked down solemnly into her drink. "I...don't know. I don't think I ever had one. I don't remember even when I was younger. The oldest memory I have is a man who I think was my father selling me to men in black suits. Been the same ever since."

"Ah." He sighed. "Today's youth so young, and so very lost to the worlds troubles." He got up and put his cup on a wooden stand. "But with the youth so brave, I believe they will accomplish good things." He turned to her. "Until then, we look to the future."

They talked for a long time. About Yinsens family, and the little town of Gulmira where he was taken from. He was kind to not press on the girls past, for she shuddered at remembrance.

"Muna."

She looked up from her bunk, confused. "What?"

"The name Muna, means 'Hope' and 'Object of Desire'." Said Yinsen. She sat up more, still looking curiously at him. "You wish for a name, do you not?" She was surprised. "Y-yeah. Muna..." She sounded out. "I love it." She smiled. The first smile she could remember in a long, long time.

Her moment of happiness was interrupted by cries of pain. Her heart skipped a beat as her head turned to the large barred double doors that was the only way in and out of their prison. Large men in many garbs covering their faces came into the cavern, four of them carrying a panicked man. She didnt get to see him clearly, because the other two men grabbed her by her arms and began to drag her from the room. Before the men stuffed a rug sack over her head she saw Yinsen sadly nodd to her.

**Ta-da! Just a simple preview you could say, and now starts the tale of Muna! (If you guys like it, of course.) So please review! Need feed back! Thanks!**

**And I spent almost three hours looking up a name in Arebic that matched the character, so if you like her name, or don't, let me know! :)**

**Until next time!**

**( I hope...)**


End file.
